


Yearly Review

by nochick_fics



Series: Yearly Review [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Kain meets with his boss, Roy Mustang, for his yearly review.





	Yearly Review

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> Written August 2011.

Kain paused outside of the large door and checked his watch, then let out a huge sigh of relief. Roy Mustang was a good boss, one of the best he’d ever had, but the man was a notorious stickler for punctuality. Being late was rarely excusable; anyone showing up at the office even a minute after their shift was scheduled to begin had damn well better be missing an appendage or bleeding profusely to be pardoned from such an offense.  
  
He knocked tentatively and waited, and no sooner had he lowered his arm did he hear the voice on the other side permitting him entrance. And as usual, he was barely able to suppress a shudder at the sound of Mustang’s voice, which was low and sultry and downright sexy, even when the man was laying into someone for the aforementioned sin of tardiness. It was a voice that was as well suited for something along the lines of, say, phone sex as it was a position of authority, and Kain often called it to mind at night when he--  
  
 _“I said come in.”_  
  
Kain snapped out of his reverie with a jolt and a blush, horrified that he had been thinking what he had been thinking. Now was neither the time nor the place to indulge in fantasizing about his boss--that was for later. He righted his glasses and hoped like hell his face wasn’t as red as it felt, then opened the door to Roy’s office and stepped inside.  
  
“Sorry, Mr. Mustang,” he said with an apologetic smile. “I... I didn’t hear you the first time.”  
  
Roy glanced up from the open file on his desktop and regarded the bespectacled young man. “It’s not the end of the world. Have a seat,” he said, motioning towards one of the two empty chairs in front of his desk.  
  
Doing as he was instructed, Kain shuffled across the room and sat down, smartly avoiding the appraising stare of his employer. Meeting Mustang’s gaze for prolonged periods was akin to staring at the sun, and particularly hazardous when Kain had been, not only a minute before, thinking some very dirty thoughts where he was concerned.  
  
“Let’s keep this short and sweet,” Roy began, looking down the paperwork. “This makes your fourth year with the company, correct?”  
  
“Yes, Sir.”  
  
Roy took a moment to leaf through the documentation. “No disciplinary action to speak of. You’ve either met or, in many cases, _exceeded_ your monthly sales quota. And it looks as if you have never missed a day of work. Does that sound about right?”  
  
While Kain knew he was good at his job, he was hesitant to brag about it. “Well... uh... I do the best that I can,” he stammered.  
  
“I want to bend you over my desk.”  
  
Kain’s eyes widened, and his mouth fell open in shock. _“What?”_  
  
Roy looked up and frowned.  
  
“I said that I want to commend you. I’m very impressed.”  
  
“Oh.” Kain took a deep breath in an attempt to regain his composure, not that he’d had all that much to begin with. He couldn’t believe that he actually thought he heard otherwise. “Th-Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” Roy closed the file and folded his arms. “Based on your performance, I see no reason not to recommend a full raise plus an increase in your commission.”  
  
Neither did Kain, but he was not about to say so. “I appreciate that very much, Sir.”  
  
Roy waved off the gratitude. “You don’t sit at your desk and browse the Internet all day, nor do you sneak away to the bathroom five times an hour for a smoke break. I wish more of my workers had your diligence.”  
  
Kain almost cracked a smile at the obvious reference to Jean Havoc’s work ethic, or lack thereof. The cigarette thing was actually not something that Mustang cared so much about, except for the time Jean almost set the entire men’s room ablaze when he hurriedly pitched a smoldering butt into the wastebasket instead of the toilet. But after about the hundredth time he was caught playing games on Facebook, Roy had, understandably, had enough.  
  
“Thank you,” Kain said once again, risking a glimpse at his superior, who was so gorgeous that it almost physically hurt.  
  
“Right then.” Roy stood, signaling the end of their all-too-brief meeting. He rounded the desk and walked to the door, and Kain followed dutifully behind him. “Keep up the good work, Fuery.”  
  
“I’ll try,” Kain replied. He reached for the doorknob--  
  
“And by the way...”  
  
Kain gasped loudly as he found himself being pinned with his back against the door.  
  
“... I _do_ want to bend you over my desk,” Roy purred into his ear. “Just so you know.”  
  
Kain gawked at Roy as he returned to his seat, utterly unable to form a single thought, let alone words. Honestly, after that, it was a miracle he was still managing to stand upright.  
  
Roy leaned back in his chair, his expression serious as always.  
  
“Well, what are you waiting for? Get back to work.”  
  



End file.
